As known in the art, infrared electronic games include communication devices for transmission and reception of infrared light signals, operating on the same principle as a remote control for a television. Infrared shooting games typically include two channels of infrared communication, namely, a channel for transmitting an infrared signal (i.e., a tag or shot) and a channel for receiving the transmitted infrared signals. Such infrared electronic shooting games involve two or more players, each equipped with an apparatus for sending infrared signals (e.g., a gun) and an apparatus for receiving infrared signals (e.g., a target), wherein the object of the game is to target and shoot opponents with an infrared signal, thereby scoring a “hit” or a “tag” until only one player or team remains in the game.
Such infrared electronic shooting games are relatively well known and have been available since about 1985. For example, one infrared electronic shooting game sold beginning in about 1986 by WORLDS OF WONDER™, permitted players to fire invisible beams at one another with each player being provided with a game unit for emission of an infrared light beam. In the WORLDS OF WONDER™ game, a target was affixed to each player in order to count the number of “hits” registered by the target associated with each player. In the WORLDS OF WONDER™ game, a player was tagged “out” when six hits were registered for that player. Other infrared electronic shooting games that are known include indoor arena games such as LAZER QUEST™ and the like.
The earliest infrared electronic games had difficulty operating in very harsh environments of direct and indirect sunlight, as well as in the environment of indoor lighting. As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,904,621 to Small et. al, for “Electronic Game With Infrared Emitter and Sensor,” issued May 18, 1999, a series of encoded infrared light signals may be sent with an infrared transmitter for providing a “signature” signal substantially longer in duration than abrupt changes in ambient lighting conditions to facilitate gameplay. The disclosed encoding of infrared signals additionally enabled special game and/or device features. However, although such infrared encoding made games more interesting and/or challenging to the participants, infrared electronic shooting games available for purchase by the general public were somewhat limited in functionality and gameplay in comparison to indoor arena games. Therefore, in view of the foregoing, an improved device and method for an infrared electronic shooting game would be welcome.
Prior art infrared electronic games such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,695,058 to Carter III et. al, for “Simulated Shooting Game With Continuous Transmission of Target Identification Signals,” issued Sep. 22, 1987, traditionally operated on two channels of infrared communication. In such systems, one signal was provided for transmitting an infrared signal while another channel received an infrared signal, thereby limiting the amount of data transmitted between two or more game apparatus. It would be desirable for an infrared electronic game to operate on more than two channels of infrared communication to allow for more complex game features and advanced user options to make the game more interactive and challenging.
Furthermore, it would be desirable for the game apparatus to provide an enhanced user interface for more interactivity between players and between a player and apparatus.